


Never Meant To Be

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The affair is ended before it starts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Meant To Be

Jackson hid his disappointment as Don hailed a cab for him. This was the third night this week they'd met for drinks and Jackson ended up going home alone. He was beginning to think that he was making a mistake because in the six months they'd been dating, Don had never tried for anything more than a kiss. Jackson didn't quite know what to think even though he liked taking thing slow, Don was hardly moving at all! As he lay there waiting for sleep, he wondered what Don was doing at that moment.

When Don got home, he grabbed a beer from the fridge and turned on the TV. He watched a bit of the hockey channel to get the final scores and then watched the rest of the evening news. He went to get ready for bed and while he was doing so, Jackson crossed his mind. He felt a pang of guilt and automatically knew why. He was unsure of himself, and knew he was taking too long in show his interest. He'd really wanted Jackson to come home with him tonight, but put him in a cab and sent him home instead.

The next morning found Jackson extremely busy. He was at his shop gathering spreadsheets, quarterly sales reports, and other documents for a meeting with his accountant. Tax time would be coming around soon, and Jackson wanted to be a step ahead this time. While he was doing that, Don was at the precinct trying to deal with a stack of reports that needed his signature plus his captain was asking for his evaluations for his team. While he was trying to get everything done, Jackson crossed his mind again. He immediately felt guilty and wanted to call him, but there was no time.

After his meeting with the accountant was over, Jackson bought a hot dog and a soda from one of the street carts and stopped at a little park to eat his lunch. When he finished, he thought about calling Don. He quickly changed his mind because Don might be busy, and he didn't want to bother him. The more he thought about Don and the situation between them, he decided that it was time they talked about which direction they were headed. They'd been dating for six months, and all they'd done was kiss. To say that Jackson was frustrated was a severe understatement! He knew he would have to talk to Don very soon.

Later that afternoon, Don took a chance and called Jackson. He sounded glad to hear from him, and Don silently breathed a sigh of relief. He asked how Jackson's day was going, and added that he hoped it was going better than his was. Jackson asked what was wrong, and Don answered; “Paperwork!” Jackson laughed and said he completely understood, explaining about the meeting with his accountant. After more chit-chat, Don asked if Jackson would go to dinner with him that night. Jackson hesitated for a moment then asked what time Don wanted to meet. Don told him that he would pick him up around 7 p.m. After talking to Don, Jackson sat thinking about the situation. He knew he needed to talk to Don about their situation and get his thoughts on the matter, but he didn't want to appear too pushy. He figured he would wait until after the meal to broach the subject.

After work, Jackson rushed home to get ready for his dinner date. He picked his outfit carefully and went to take a shower. Once that was done, he dressed and settled down to wait for Don to come. He waited and waited and Don finally rang the bell around 8:15. Jackson went to answer the door, and very nearly slammed it in Don's face. Don could tell by the look on Jackson's face that he was more than a little irritated. Don nervously sat down on the sofa, and Jackson asked if he wanted a beer.....

“Yes, please.....”

Jackson came back with Don's beer and a glass of wine for himself. He sat down in the recliner on the other side of the room. Don knew that was a sure sign that something was wrong.....

“I apologize for being so late. I should have called....”

“That would have been nice.....”

“It was work..... I couldn't help it....”

“I understand.....”

“If I could have gotten away any sooner, I would have.....”

“I already told you that I understand.....”

“Should I go?”

“If you want to.....”

“Honestly, I'd rather talk to you …..”

“So talk.....”

Don could tell this wasn't going to be easy. Jackson had something on his mind, other than the fact that he was late arriving. He wanted to know what was bothering him, so he decided to go for broke.....

“Jackson, I have a question....”

“What is it?”

“Is there something else bothering you?”

Jackson thought about Don's question before he answered. Now would be the perfect opportunity to find out why things were the way they were between he and Don.....

“Now that you mention it, there are some things on my mind, Don, and they involve the way things are between us.....”

“Such as?”

“One is the fact that we don't seem to be making any progress....”

“Progress in what?”

“We've been together six months, and in that time we've never made love. Why is that?”

Don was dreading this moment. He was embarrassed , but knew that Jackson deserved an answer......

“It's because I'm not quite sure how I feel about you, us, and the whole situation.”

“I don't understand....”

“I know you don't..... hell, I don't understand a whole lot of it either.... it's not y....”

“Don't say it! Don't sit there and tell me it's not me, it's you. That's a load of bullshit in my opinion....”

“But what if it's true?”

“It's just a cop-out! You know what? We might as well face it....”

“Face what, Jackson?”

“That we weren't meant to be.....”

“I wish you wouldn't feel that way...”

“Why not, Don? It's the truth....”

Don crossed the room to where Jackson was standing by the windows. He reached out to Jackson to try and comfort him, but Jackson stepped just out of Don's reach.....

“Don, perhaps it's better this way...... maybe it's best if we go ahead and end this....”

“Why, Jackson?”

“Because that way you can find someone better suited for you and I can stop getting my hopes up for something that's never going to happen....”

“Maybe if we give it more time.....”

“Come on, Don..... it's been six months already! I know how this works. It's never going to be anything more than it is now......”

“So what should we do?”

“I think it's best if we just let it go..... maybe we'll both find what we're looking for.....”

THE END


End file.
